Pure Blood Princess
by HinatasHelper
Summary: The last living descendant of the Harunos, Sakura Haruno has one mission in mind and it's to gather all the pure bloods and restore all of the pure blood clans to their glory but she needs some help. SasuSaku AU
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Bodacious hips swayed sexily and with an unspoken grace as she walked down the Leaf College for Vampires hallway adorning the school uniform of the white button up shirt with navy blue lining and the short mid thigh navy blue pleated skirt. She was on a specific mission when she enrolled here and she would not leave until it was completed. She'd waited over a century and the time had come for her to finally put everything in its right place, but she would do so subtly and with a refined grace. She needed to capture the trust and respect of those two and slowly ease them into the information she was held privy to or else they'd go running for the hills. No this mission required a certain finesse that she and _only she _possessed.

She ignored the incredulous stares that she received from the other vampires hanging around the hallways even after their classes were out. Only the more intellectual and special vampoirrs had classes beyond 4 o clock and the class she was headed to hosted the two she most desired to see. With her shoulders back and her head held high with a regal air about her the stragglers couldn't help but be entranced by her presence and beauty. Everything about her radiated grace. From her long knee length vibrant hair that sparkled beautifully under the lighting, to her vivid neon colored eyes that shone so brightly they were almost blindingly so, her pert perfectly rounded breasts, flat toned stomach, small waist and curvy hips with plump rear she was the epitome of the perfect woman. Her smooth porcelain skin seemed unblemished and the females stared at her with not only jealousy but respect as she walked as though she was not above them but above feeding into the attention she got from the gawking males. Vampires were beautiful in their own right but she seemed to actually _radiate _beauty and something else they could not put their fingers on that seemed to draw their attention to her.

**Inside the classroom**

Sasuke Uchiha wasn't sure what made him do it but suddenly his fangs were bared, his eyes bleeding red and he was on his feet with his nails digging harshly into the wood of the long desk he sat at with his friends.

"Sasuke-kun are you alright?" Hinata asked tentatively as she was the most motherly of the group

"What _the fuck_ is _that?" _He hissed angrily

His fangs were pulsating angrily in such a violent tempo they made his head hurt. He was so very thirsty. This smell, this blood sang to him. It called out to ever fiber of his being to locate the source and figure out how to stop the pain in his head by bleeding it dry.

"I smell it too. There's someone new here" Neji hissed darting his lavender eyes around the room

"New? Only the special and elite vampires come here. We know them all. Who could possibly be coming here that we don't know?" Karin scoffed unable to smell the new blood

"He's right Karin I smell it too" Naruto hissed as he fought to keep his fangs from protruding forth

"I smell trouble" Ten-Ten sighed rolling her pencil between her fingers lazily not wanting any part of the newcomer

Kakashi lazily looked up from his book from his desk at the front of the class at his tense students wondering what the hub bub was about.

"I could have sworn I assigned you to complete those worksheets" he smiled sarcastically through his mask

Suddenly the door to his classroom swung open and his nose tweaked at the _almost familiar _smell that wafted in.

"Oh my Kami. Kakashi-kun is that you?" A beautiful voice rang out through the door

Kakashi spun lazily in his spinny chair to see the door and almost had a heart attack at the familiar pair of vibrant neon green eyes that widened happily as they locked on him. His mouth quirked up in a happy smile as hers turned into a full blown grin and she launched herself at him and landed on his lap sitting sideways and crushing him to her.

"Kakashi-_kun_?" The rest of the class murmered confused

"That smell. It's _her_. Its coming from _her_" Sasuke hissed narrowing his eyes at the unfamiliar female sitting on Kakashi's lap grinning happily

Why was the scent of her blood making him feel like this? Every vein in his body was on fire and he couldn't figure out what was it about this female that made his attention stay directly on her. With a quick look out the corner of his eye on both sides at his friends he saw the same tension in his friends shoulders as they surveyed the female babbling happily to their sensei. Who was she and why did she radiate so heavily on them all.

Kakashi beamed happily at the now grown ward he helped to raise.

"Oh my Kami Kakashi-kun how long has it been since I've last seen you?" She exclaimed happily with her arms around his neck as she giggled

"Over a century blossom. I was going to return but your father had ordered me elsewhere. Your mother was not pleased with how hard I pushed you in training while I wasn't protecting you so they positioned me elsewhere to make sure that you were kept safe" he sighed sadly

"You were the best body guard I ever had...I missed you so much" she whispered lowly burying her face in his neck as she held him tightly

"And I you...I thought they got you too" he sighed hugging her back just as tightly

"I've come here for a purpose and the fact that you're here just might distract me but I'm all the happy for it Kakashi-kun" she beamed brightly

"Hey slut! I have no idea who you are but you need to show more respect for our sensei and get your ass off of his lap and sit down with the rest of us where you belong!" Karin the boldest of the group snapped sick of the attention grabbing newbie

The new female moved so quickly that she was on top of the desk that Karin sat at bent at a 90 degree angle making sure they were face to face before any of them could blink. Kakashi noted that she was faster than he had ever seen any other vampire move in all his years and wondered just who had been her mentor while he was gone. Karin looked a hell of a lot braver than she felt as she glared at the beautiful bombshell who was eye level with her as she sat in her seat. How had she got in front of her so quickly? She hadn't even seen her move. The one thing that unnerved Karin was the fact that even as she glared at this girl she was smiling at her sweetly with her big doe eyes.

"It would be wise not to upset me Karin Uzumaki. Yes I know who you are my dear. And if you _ever _make the mistake of disrespecting me again while I have done nothing offensive or disrespectful to you than I will not show you mercy and I _will kill you_" she said softly and poked Karin in the nose

Her bright neon green eyes flashed dangerously a dark shade of bright red before flicking right back in a milli second back to the vibrant shade of green.

"Are we clear?" She giggled

Karin nodded in pure unadulterated fear as it coursed through her body. This girl radiated danger and the fact that not only did none of them know who she was that made her all the more dangerous she seemed to have powers she didn't possess and none of her friends for that matter.

"I don't know who you are but I don't appreciate you threatening my friend. Its not the way we do things around here. Who are you anyway?" Naruto snapped trying to rein in his temper

She giggled cutely and than was suddenly in the front of the room sitting on top of Kakashi's desk with her legs crossed.

"I do apologize but I do not take disrespect lightly its just not in my nature" she bowed her head softly before looking around the room

"I apologize my students. This is Sakura-h"

"KAKASHI!" she snapped almost in a panic

He raised an eyebrow and realized that she didn't want for her last name nor her status to be revealed quite so soon. He did not want to jeopardize her mission whatever it may be. His loyalty still remained to her no matter where she was, she was his number one priority.

"I apologize Sakura"

"No need Kakashi-kun. My name is Sakura and I will be your new classmate from now on. I shall be staying on campus from now on so if any of you ever need to see me or request a conference feel free. I shall no longer hold up your education. So Kakashi-sempai I would be grateful if I could be privy to the work you have assigned today and any work I will need to catch up with my classmates since I'm three months behind" She smiled softly

"Kakashi-sempai?" He chuckled in amusement

"Yes. I will show you the same respect that my classmates have been. There shall be no singling me out or making them feel in the slightest inferior to me. I wish to be upon the level on which they stand. I wish to gain all of your respect and trust eventually and hopefully. I plan to be around for quite a long time. There a few loose ends to tie up around here that I must see to" She hinted soflty as she looked squarely at Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha

Kakashi couldn't help but wonder just what she had in store for those two. And just why she wanted her status to be hidden until than. Why did she need them? He held a firm belief that she would need him for quite a bit so he would be patient and see to it that her every request of him would be made. His allegiance would always be sworn to the pure blooded Haruno clan and to the last surviving member of, one of the ONLY purebloods left of their race...Queen of the vampires...Sakura Haruno.


	2. Chapter 2

A month had come and gone and Sakura was no closer to figuring out just how to get close to the Uzumaki brat and his so called best friend, the Uchiha. She didn't want to rush head first into getting on their good side but she also didnt have all the time in the world to wait either. She'd waited for over half a century and her patience was wearing very thin.

She had been observing the group of friends since the day she arrived and deduced that they were all a strange group of vampires to say the least but, they all meshed very well together. Their personality differences seemed to balance themselves out. She also found herself very intrigued by the Inuzuka heir, Kiba. She was very interested in the close relationship with his companion Akamaru. Their relationship was something she envied. He seemed to have grown up with him and than turned him immortal once he reached way they hunted in perfect tandem was nothing short of amazing to her as she had never seen such a close relationship between vampire and a different species altogether. She wanted nothing more than to ask him about it and request to observe them work together more while they hunted but had no idea how to approach him about it.

It had been about a week since Sakura had gone hunting and she was unbelievably thirsty. She'd been trying her best to stay under the radar about just how much power she really possessed and since it normally came about when she was hunting, she was doing her best to hunt as little as possible. She was a natural born predator and absolutely radiated annihilation for anyone that stood in her path while she was hunting. A hungry pureblood vampire was the last thing to be trifled with. After changing out of her uniform she chose instead to don something more comfortable and easier to hunt in. She smoothly slid the all black tank top over her head, pulled the small camoflague shorts up her thick and toned legs, and slid traditional black ninja sandals onto her feet. After throwing her long hair into a tight high ponytail she readied herself to quench her insatiable hunger

She waited until midnight when most of the students were asleep to jump out of her window and land smoothly on ground with a hair not out of place. Quickly darting her eyes from left to right she stretched her senses to make sure the area was clear. Once she was positive she wouldn't have any interference she took off like a speeding bullet into the forest.

"Where the hell is she going?" Neji asked as he looked down from the fifth floor window in his dorm room

"Probably to hunt like everybody else does around here" Ten-Ten shrugged watching her too with very little interest

"If that's the case than why is she acting so sneaky about it? Like she has something to hide. We all hunt ain't nobody gonna judge her" Ino asked slightly irate at this new girl

"That's not my business all I know is, Kiba is out there and she'd better not do anything to him or she's gonna have hell to pay" Naruto snapped still disturbed that she threatened his cousin

Karin was deathly silent as she sat on the couch staring blankly at the 60' flat screen television. She was still seriously shaken up by this Sakura girl and had become very introverted ever since that first day she met her a month ago. Sasuke was beyond pissed to say the least because Karin was one of his closest female friends and the fact that she barely spoke a word since that day that the pink haired bombshell threatened her had his blood boiling. Who the fuck did she think she was? Sasuke glided with ease and a predator like grace from his place by the window and sat beside Karin on the couch, wrapping a protective arm around her shoulder. She tensed when she felt the contact but relaxed once she realized who it was. Leaning back onto the couch, Sasuke pulled her closer so that she could lay her head on his chest and curl up beside him with her feet tucked beneath her.

"I will _never _let her hurt you Karin I promise. Please just come back to us. We miss you, I miss you" he murmered

Looking down to see the top of Karin's fire red locks Sasuke realized much to his displeasure that she was slightly shaking. Her fingers fisted into his shirt tightly as she buried her face deeper into his chest. Wrapping both of his arms around her more tightly he kissed the top of her head lovingly and Nuzzled his nose into the sweet scent of it. Her hair always smelled like razberries and oak to him.

"Look at me Karin-chan" he whispered lowly

After a few moments she slowly lifted her head and onyx locked with deep red in a silent battle as he tried to assess her thoughts. She truly looked scared, Sasuke wasn't sure just what that Sakura girl had radiated off of her to Karin but he knew it was nothing to take lightly because nothing ever shook her up this much.

"You hear me?" He asked softly brushing some stray strands of her naturally unruly hair out of her face

"Yes Sasuke-kun. I'm sorry I promise to stop acting like this. Just don't break your promise OK?" She asked softly widening her eyes innocently

"Of course" He smirked down at her

Karin smiled back softly as she studied Sasuke's face more closely. Suddenly she realized that those dark circles were beneath his eyes and they only got like that when he neglected his thirst and went for weeks without hunting. She stood slowly earning a confused look from him as she untangled herself from his arms and reached out a hand to him.

"Come" she coaxed softly

He grabbed her hand and let her lead him into Neji's den, further into the dorm room, closing the door behind her.

"When was the last time you fed Sasuke-kun?" She asked softly

His eyes widened fractionally before his normal aloof expression was back in place as he regarded her carefully. She could always read him like the back of her hand.

"About a month" He sighed deeply feeling the fire that he had been avoiding building in his throat

Karin shook her head sadly and unbuttoned her blouse, pulled it down to her mid back and tilted her neck to the side allowing Sasuke to see her pulse point. His fangs elongated instinctually and the fire clawed at his chest and throat painfully.

"Karin please. You know I can't " He whispered torn as he fought his natural instincts

Vampires rarely drank from each other because there were so many other sources and it was actually an unspoken taboo but sometimes vampire blood was all that could quench their thirsts when they went for so long without tasting blood. But to drink the blood of a pure blood was the ultimate disgrace and utterly unacceptable. Sasuke and Karin were no strangers to this since Sasuke had drank his fill of her blood 3 times before.

"Its alright Sasuke I swear. It's been so long since you've fed. You'll lose control if you don't do it soon"

After a few intense moments of fighting his instincts Sasuke was suddenly pressed flush up against Karin as he pinned her to the wall with his hands on her shoulders firmly. His eyes blazed bright red as his gaze locked on her now rapidly beating pulse point. Without any hesitation he bared his fangs and sank them into the soft skin above her left breast causing her to cry out softly as her hands gripped his back. Drinking deeply Sasuke couldn't help the satisfied groan that bubbled in his throat as he indulged himself in her delicious blood that flowed over his teeth and tongue. None of the group was quite sure why but Karin had a special kind of blood that was strangely and unbelievably thirst quenchingly delicious; also helping in healing most injuries although they rarely got them. Sasuke believed that it was part of her blood line since each Uzumaki seemed to be special in their own right; all of them possessing different and unique gifts.

After a solid two minutes and 24 seconds of getting his fill of Karin's blood he released the tender skin with a small pop and a sigh of content. He wasn't completely sated but he knew it wasn't wise to take too much and ever since he caught wind of the new girl Sakura's blood his thirst refused to simmer quietlyquietly like he was used to and it was becoming increasingly harder to ignore. Sasuke licked the two bite marks softly using his saliva to kickstart the healing process. Once he stepped back and wiped his mouth with the back of his left hand he turned Karin's head with his index and middle finger slowly to look at him only to see that her eyes sparkled with tears.

"What's wrong Karin?" He whispered as she dashed the tears out of her eyes quickly

"I can feel it. I can always feel it with you. You want hers instead. My blood isn't good enough for you anymore" she whimpered sadly

"That's not true. You've always been good enough. She's not better than you are"

She shook her head sadly and touched his cheek tenderly with her fingertips with a forlorn look on her face.

"We both know that isn't true. I just want you to be honest with yourself Sasuke-kun. You don't want mine anymore"

"I'll always want you Karin" he snapped shaking his head angrily

Without a moment to blink Karin was in his arms crushing his body to hers, hands fisted in his hair and placed her ruby red lips onto his soft pink ones. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock but he allowed her to kiss him for a few moments before giving in and opening his mouth when she licked his top lip to gain entrance. She moaned loudly into his mouth and gripped his hair tighter, pulling on the silky, spiked locks as she twirled her tongue with his passionately. Sasuke tried with all of his might to return her ardor but he just came up short. When Karin finally released his hair and broke the kiss she was panting heavily as she looked into his eyes, searching.

"See? You just don't want me"

Sasuke wanted to open his mouth and immediately spit out a rebuttle but found that he couldn't find one. Karin placed her fingers back onto his cheek and gave a weak smile.

"I've been waiting over half a century to do that though. I love you Sasuke-kun"

"I know"

He just wished it was enough to make him love her back.

Sakura knew she was being watched when she left but as long as she wasn't being pursued by anyone everything was smooth sailing for her. As she took off deeper into the mountainous forest her senses blazed and she could smell the delicious plentiful flavors of blood that was at her very fingertips all around. She had to admit, this school was adequately placed to make sure the students were always satisfied and not a danger to each other or themselves due to unbearable thirst. Sakura had seen many vampires succumb to their thirst and turn on each other, killing their own, turning themselves into 'the damned'; uncontrollable and completely insatiable thirst they became more beast than vampire and lost all sense of humanity they once had. She _hated_ having to destroy them since they were still a part of her vampire family but she knew that they were beyond saving.

Once Sakura had found the source of the most tantalizing smell, deducing it to be a cougar a mile and 1\4 farther up the path, she headed in the direction quickly. As she started to give into her natural instincts her focus was shattered by a blood curdling scream of agony. Blood. Vampire blood. She shifted suddenly, changing her direction entirely, instead heading south east where the smell became that much stronger. Rotting flesh. Disgusting and enough to make her feel physically sick, plagued the air and threatened to choke her senses.

When she breached the edge of the trees making it to the clearing she spotted 8 ghouls all standing in a loose circle around someone. A loud and almost feral growl ripped through the air causing them to shift back slightly and Sakura immediately knew who their prey were. If there was one supernatural creature she absolutely _detested _it was the ravenous ghouls. They once were human but took to feasting on rotten and dead human flesh and the more they ate, the less human they became themselves and took to eating any and every dead creature they came across, both human and supernatural alike. Just a simple bite from them spelled death for anyone or anything that their disgusting and poisonous mouths enclosed upon. They were the worst kind of parasites and the fact that they had the gall to come so close to the school had Sakura reeling as pure annihilation radiated off of her in waves. How fucking dare these vultures hurt one of her own?! The animosity and deadly aura rolling off of her petite frame actually became palpable to the point they could not only feel it but they could taste it as it crackled through the air forcing them to look away from their prey to rest their eyes on her and break their circle. Sakura's vibrant eyes landed on the slumped form of Kiba Inuzuka behind the strong legs of his shaking but still standing companion Akamaru Inuzuka who looked on the verge of exhaustion as blood leaked down his furry face. The ends of Sakura's hair started to lift as her anger became physically visible, popping the scrunchy in her hair so that the long strands blower freely in the wind, and it soon began to swirl around her as the wind picked up around her due to the sheer power flowing from her form.

"How fucking _dare you_!" She snapped baring her teeth

She could smell the venom running through Kiba and Akamaru's veins signaling that their time was short and she could not enjoy torturing these despicable creatures. She had to dispose of them quickly and tend to her family.

Kiba looked up through his bangs as he struggled to get to his feet but to no avail. The immense amount of power that was surrounding him was suffocating to say the least and he needed to get back to campus before the venom killed him. Akamaru bowed his head as he felt Kiba reaching for something to help him stand uprigby, offering his neck. It took almost every ounce of strength he had but he pulled his head up to see the beautiful new girl who came to the school a month ago. Was this surge of power coming from her? Her hair swirled around her as the wind whipped it all around her and her eyes were a brilliant red. Kiba had never seen someone's fangs as long as hers were and they were thick enough to rival the width of two of his fingers together. He couldn't help the fact that even he was cowering before her as he felt the undeniable power flowing from her as she glared at the ghouls who ambushed him while he was hunting. Was she angry at what they had done to him? She didn't even know him.

"You will fucking _pay _for the _disgusting _crime of attacking one of my own. This is vampire territory you filthy beasts!" She growled angrily

This was about him. And Kiba had to admit this chick may be deadly as of this second but her anger was pretty damn sexy. Before he even had the chance to blink, a pair of beautiful golden white wings shot from her back and he couldn't help but marvel at them. They weren't fluffy like the cliche angel wings they were at least 12 feet in length and they were razor sharp at the tips, shaped almost bat like. Just what kind of hidden powers did this girl have? Sticking her wings straight out horizontally, he watched her twirl on the spot so quickly she just became a blur of pink, and golden white, turning on her side and using her wings to dig in the ground as the force of her spinning propelled her forward. She was amazing to watch and Kiba couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away from her even Akamaru felt safer; dropping down beside him finally giving in to his own injuries.

Sakura was in a sick rage as she spun at over 50 miles an hour. She reached her hands out and ripped the heads off of the ghoul's shoulders as her wings ripped their bodies to unrecognizable shreds of blood, tissue and skin. Once she was satisfied she quickly stopped and turned quickly to Kiba and Akarmaru. The venom was becoming so much stronger in their veins and she knew she only had minutes left before they would both drop dead. Kneeling before him she placed his head at base of the left side of her neck and tilted it to the side giving him more room to drink.

"Drink or you will die and do not stop until I say" She commanded aggressively "You too Akamaru-san"

She sharpened the nails of her right hand, dragging them deeply down her right arm, bringing the open skin up to his fluffy mouth forcing her arm between his massive jaws.

"Sakura-san it will be no use. The venom is already in my system and Akamaru's too. Even with vampire blood it won't expel it all. It's alright" he whispered huskily fighting to breath

"Inuzuka-San I beg of you to drink. I am a pure blood and my blood is the only kind that can cure you. You know this as all other vampires do. All I request in exchange for saving your life is that you do not reveal that information to anyone else" she cooed almost desperately knowing every moment she wastes convincing him was bringing him closer to death

His eyes widened incredually but he complied immediately, sinking his teeth into her throat as gently as he knew how. Akamaru took this as a signal to do the same, using his big tongue to lap up her blood greedily. The second that Sakura's blood touched his tongue Kiba felt every single last molecule in his body be set ablaze. Why was her blood so delicious and why did he feel like he would never be able to get enough of it? Is this the power of pure blood vampires? If their blood was this delicious he understood why they were always so heavily protected all the time and such hot commodities. Not only was their blood rare due to all the qualities it possessed but they had such immense and unique powers that many sought to acquire them. He could feel his blood cleaning itself as hers flowed over his tongue and through his own blood stream. She was truly saving his life and the life of his best friend. He owed her their lives and he would keep her secret for as long as she wanted him to.

Once Sakura could no longer smell the ghoul venom in their systems she breathed a sigh of relief. Even with her blood flowing through them at the moment she knew that they would be too weak to get themselves back to campus on their own.

"Inuzuka-san that is enough" She whispered to him softly

She heard him groan in discontent as he tried to fight with himself to stop indulging in her blood.

"I'm trying" he groaned unhappily

"Restraint Inuzuka-san. Use it. Fight your urges" She commanded

Kiba ripped his teeth from her throat none too gently, causing her to wince, and tried to catch his breath as he panted.

"You may stop as well Akamaru-san" she smiled softly as she pat his head

The large wolf like dog released her arm from between his jaws and licked the side of her face in appreciation.

"I'm sorry your blood just was so hard to..." He trailed off gruffly

"I understand. I have to take you back to campus. I trust I will have no rebuttle from you on the subject. The both of you are unable to make the journey on your own and I can't leave you to do it on your own in my good conscience regardless. So, you will sit astride my back while I carry your friend in my arms"

Kiba nodded his head sleepily and let Sakura hoist his body onto her back, locking his arms around her neck and burying his face in the back of her neck sighing in content. Sakura shook her head in mock annoyance with a small smile on her pink lips. Without using any real effort she scooped Akamaru's 7 1\3 foot body up into her arms making sure he was comfortably set before taking off towards the school.

"I fucking knew it!" Naruto snapped from his perfectly still position in the window for the past hour causing everyone to jump

"Oh my God look" Ten-Ten whispered pointing out the window

With speed that only the vampires possessed they all found themselves leaning on the window to spot the pink haired girl with Akamaru's large form in her arms and someone on her back. With closer inspection they could make out the shaggy spiked brown hair of Kiba with his face buried into the side of her neck. She was moving so fast their eyes barely had time to spot her as she charged into the school with such a feline grace it was almost unnatural even for a vampire.

"Let's go" Neji commanded taking off towards the door

The rest of the gang of friends followed behind him quickly making their way to the front entrance to try and head her off only to be knocked sideways by the powerful gust of wind from her running past them.

Sakura paid no heed to the fact that she was being pursued by Kiba and Akamaru's group of friends and breezes past them without sparing them a second glance. She headed straight to the headmasters office and didn't stop until she was safely inside headmaster Tsunade's office. Tsunsde flinched by her door being slammed shut with enough force to shake the entire room. Wheeling around gracefully she was greeted with the sight of a slightly pissed off niece holding the Inuzuka heir on her back and his lifelong companion in her arms. She placed them on the chaise against the west wall where the shades were drawn over the large windows. Tsunade just raised a delicate blond eyebrow and waited for her beautiful neice to explain herself.

"Lady Tsunade I do sincerely apologize for the interruption of your leisure time but the matter is urgent" Sakura bowed deeply

"My dear Sakura-chan you don't need such formalities with your aunt. Now tell me why the Inuzuka heir and his little friend are passes out on my furniture" she laughed heartily

"There were a band of ghouls on the premises my dear aunt. You know as well as I that this is not something that happens often if at all. They never band together and coordinate the way that they do. They were trained and sent here. Had I not intervened and chose to hunt when I did Kiba-san would not be alive. He had been bitten and so he has my blood flowing through him to cleanse his system. He will need the rest" She explained seriously

"Band of _coordinating ghouls? _Are you sure Sakura-hime?" Tsunade asked urgently

She only adresssed Sakura as such when she was deathly serious. Sakura nodded

"That sneaky bastard! How dare he!? I will send out the knights immediately" She hissed her long blonde locks swinging

"I can investigate this myself Tsunade" Sakura stated firmly

"Sakura you are **QUEEN OF THE VAMPIRES **and your protection is vital to our survival. You will NOT investigate this yourself we have knights set in place and properly trained for this. You will be updated on their status but you will have no part of this investigation am I understood?" She snapped her fangs flashing angrily

"Yes ma'am" Sakura sighed indignantly

"Wait! You said you gave them your blood?"

"Correct"

"Have you revealed your status to him Sakura?!"

"Not my lineage but my pureblood status he is aware of it yes"

"What...have...you...done?" She panicked

"I have his word auntie"

"Are you sure?"

"I believe in him"

"Alright. He may rest here and once they wake I'll check on them and send them back to their room"

"Thank you auntie" Sakura smile brightly showing all of her pearly white teeth and sharp fangs

She embraced Tsunade tucking her head into her neck for a second before parting. As she made her way to the door she paused with her hand on the door.

"Also, his friends will be here in a minute. You may explain to them the situation so they do not worry for his well being. But my status shall remain a secret"

"Understood"

Once Sakura was out of the door and halfway down the hallway she was bombarded by the group of friends on their way to see just what she had done to their friend. When they opened their mouths to start shouting questions Sakura calmly raised her hand halting them.

"Inuzuka-San and Akamaru-san are fine and in the headmasters office. If you wish to see him and be briefed on what happened to the both of them she will tell you as will he when he awakens. Now if you'll excuse me my hunt was interrupted and I am extremely thirsty"

And with that she took off heading back outside leaving them flabbergasted. Once they recovered from shock they headed straight to Tsunades office.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok so let me clear a few things up...**_

_**1. First of all I don't ship Sasuke/Karin and if you feel like that's what I was doing in the second chapter I would highly encourage you to higher your comprehension skills and actually READ what I wrote. That relationship is purely one sided jeez! I tried to make it as obvious as possible that they are nothing more than friends, close friends at that. Karin has romantic feelings for Sasuke but they are NOT reciprocated. This is a Sasu/Saku fic but I'll have some minor pairings and relationship stuff going on between them and others first.**_

_**2. If you're going to sign on as a 'guest' and leave a flame review because you disagree with my writing style I'm going to have to ask you to refrain from doing so unless you choose to take responsibility for your disrespectful comments. If you have a problem with me slowly building up the story and allowing insight into the relationships of everyone and choose not to continue reading by all means that's your prerogative but don't leave a smart aleck comment because I've done so just do not read it.**_

_**3. I really do appreciate all the people who are reading even if you aren't reviewing, just so you guys know I do really love and want to acknowledge you all as well. Also, yes I have switched the roles of Sakura now being the more powerful and beautiful because quite frankly reading stories where she's ALWAYS the dull and weak one is becoming redundant for me so I'm positive it was for others as well. I'm glad quite a few of you have caught onto that.**_

_**4. Sakura was born damn near 200 years before the rest of her usual 'gang' of friends so that's why she speaks like she's from another time and with such proper dialect and the other use slang and whatnot while she doesn't.**_

_**Now onto the story**_

* * *

After satisfying her thirst once she deposited The Inuzuka and his companion into her Aunt Tsunade's house Sakura quickly made her way back to her dorm room, heading to her desk that sat directly in front of the ceiling to floor windows that lined the entire wall, she chose to leave the blinds open. Sliding smoothly into the plush black armchair that sat in front of the desk, she leaned back and snatched up the only photo album she had left of the adolescent days of her immortal life. Flipping through the pages slowly, her eyes rested lovingly on the 12x12 picture causing a small smile to grace her lips as a tear slowly slid down her cheek. She angrily wiped it away and took a deep breath to calm herself; she was royalty, she was strong and tears were not a hindrance she allowed into her life anymore.

With more force than was necessary she threw the book back down on the desk and stomped into her bedroom, flopped down onto her king sized bed and placed her forearm over her eyes as she continued to try and calm down her breathing. Why could she never get through the first five pages of her photo album? Her family had been killed over a century ago and yet the pain was always still so fresh to her. The memory and emotions of a vampire were so powerful and strong that not only were they a strength but one of the most crippling weaknesses to have.

She could still hear her fathers deep baritone and happy laugh that always brought a smile to her face. His warmth, the overwhelming and comforting scent that rested on his skin that always reminded her of warm cinnamon cookies and a pine forest. His bright grey eyes that stood out against his pale skin so much with his chubby cheeks. The way he kept his blood-red hair long with the natural soft spikes sticking in all directions. The Uzuzmaki brat's hair reminded her so much of her fathers although his was much shorter. Her father was such a pushover and she always got anything she wanted from him because of his sweet nature when it came to her. He may have ruled over the vampires with a powerful fist but he was the most cuddly of teddy bears when it came to his family. God how she missed his hugs. Running to him in the middle of a thunderstorm and flopping into his lap, weeping like the punk she was as a child while he engulfed her in his gigantic and powerful arms that always swallowed her tiny frame whole. He was her rock, the foundation that kept the vampire kingdom strong no matter what.

Her mother was an entirely different story. She was small just like Sakura only 5'2 and such a mouse compared to her 6'7 husband but what she lacked in height she made up for in her big personality. She was the definition of a strong woman and everyone knew it. She was also a talented healer and respected all around the world because of it. Her hair was pure snow white and she kept it short, in a stylish pixie cut that framed her angular face perfectly and made her bright green eyes stand out against her porcelain skin. Sakura learned everything she knew from her mother making sure to watch and copy everything she did. She walked with such a regal, yet respectable air about her that she was always the center of attention everywhere she went but she made sure that she didn't project the air of snootiness. She did not feel above the vampires she ruled and didn't want them to feel that way either making sure that she was well loved and respected from all vampires. She moved with such grace, poise and fluidity it made her every step look as if she was dancing and her smile brightened everyone's day. She always smelled of rose petals and jasmine. She was everything Sakura strived to be and hoped to become one day.

Rolling onto her side Sakura curled into a ball and trembled with such powerful emotions as she fought them. She missed her family with every fiber of her being and had not expected to receive news of their murders while she was training with her aunt. She was only gone for 5 months with one left to go before she could return to them when she received the news and could still feel the devastation as fresh as if it was that same day.

"Auntie I think I've got it this time! Watch me! My wings don't retract on their own anymore!" 56 year old teenage Sakura bellowed happily

Tsunade smiled from the boulder she sat on top of farther to the east side of the gigantic training field they were practicing in today. She had been trying to mold her beautiful niece into the perfect warrior queen she knew she's become one day and although every immortal had specific powers that they were all blessed with, each of them had different ones that others did not. Sakura was the first in over a 300 years to have been blessed with wings, Tsunade being the last so when she started exhibiting signs of having them during sparring sessions Tsunade found herself determined to make sure she knew how to use them. Sakura was waving her over excitedly from the center of the training field with the biggest grin on her face and Tsunade couldn't help but look at her with pride swelling in her bosom. Sakura may still be an adolescent but she was beyond beautiful, receiving the best of both parents. She was small like her mother only reaching 5'2, with long beautiful vibrant pink hair that tickled her ankles, bright neon green eyes and although she had a heart shaped face with an angular beautiful bone structure like her mother she got the button nose and full pouty lips from her father. She was perfect to Tsunade and couldn't be more proud of her. She was strong too. Emotionally, mentally and physically she always proved to Tsunade that she would make an excellent queen. She even had a natural healing ability that everything Tsunade tried to teach her, she grasped within minutes shocking and pleasing her greatly.

"Here I come Sakura-chan!" she called back happily

Once she reached Sakura she folded her arms across her bodacious chest, tilting her head to the side and smirking down at her happy form. Sakura was so excited to show Tsunade what she learned that she was vibrating on the spot from sheer excitement. Sakura had spent an entire two days without sleep making sure that she practiced as much and as hard as possible to perfect this technique. Since the day she had first been surprised with the sudden appearance of her wings she couldn't get enough of them. She knew she was lucky to be the one of only five purebloods known to have ever been blessed with wings, her favorite and most dear aunt being one of those five.

"You ready?" she squealed happily

Tsunade nodded and rolled her hand in a go-on gesture ready to see just how much Sakura had improved in the past two days. Sakura jumped back gracefully 15 feet from her aunt and scrunched her nose up out of concentration just like her father did when he was thinking hard about something. It was absolutely adorable. She huffed twice, parted her feet so that they were shoulder width apart and stuck her arms out at her sides. With one more huff her wings shot out of her back and expanded their full 12 feet in length and they were beautiful. They were golden white and had sharp, and angular yet soft curves about them with razor sharp tips. Tsunade walked around her in a slow circle inspecting them from every angle nodding her head in approval. She could hear Sakura taking slow and even breaths as she focused hard on trying to keep them from shooting back up into her back.

"Does it hurt?" Tsunade asked once she was once again face to face with Sakura

"Not so much it just needs more focus on my part than I know is required" She breathed out evenly shaking her head

"You're doing very well Sakura do not doubt yourself. It took me over a decade to perfect this technique and you've grasped it in only 2 weeks. I couldn't be more proud of you" Tsunade beamed

"Would you like to see what else I've taught myself?"

"Of course"

"Back up a few feet please. I still haven't gotten the handle on this technique just yet and do not wish to hurt you" she warned pulling her arms in close to her body

Tsunade backed up 20 feet and nodded that she was ready for the demonstration. Sakura blew a gust of air out of her mouth, stuck her left leg out directly in front of her and used it to propel herself in a perfect 360 so quickly that Tsunade had to focus to make out her form. She pulled her wings in close to her body before snapping them back out quickly and tilting them slightly so that the razor sharp points stuck out threatening to pierce anyone who stepped close to her. As she kept spinning she seemed to be losing her footing and balance as she twirled faster and faster causing her heels to dig into the earth as she lost control and started to spin-off of her spot making a crooked figure eight. With a frustrated 'hmph' her arms stuck out at her sides as she tried to stop herself by trying to twirl her arms in the opposite direction that she was spinning in. Once she stopped Tsunade clapped her hands happily as she watched Sakura pant heavily and try her best to get her equilibrium back. She was utterly amazed by her niece and couldn't help the large amount of pride swell in her chest happily at just how amazingly powerful she was and she was only just breaching the tip of the iceberg of her powers. She would surpass all of them in no time. She would be the most powerful vampire to ever exist. Her parents were going to be so proud when she returned her to them next month. She had learned so much and taught herself so much more while she stayed and trained with Tsunade.

"I have to improve greatly on my speed control until I grasp the hang of controlling myself. Do you have any other notes for me to improve myself on?" Sakura asked dutifully as she brushed dirt off of her standard black tank top she wore for training

"Quite frankly Sakura all I have to say about that is you will make a powerful queen. Focus is key when using your wings because your body isn't used to you utilizing them so it tends to reject it. It's like working out; the more you use the muscle the stronger it becomes and you get used to the strain"

"I'd like to try it again"

"By all means go-"

Tsunade stopped her sentence immediately as her ears picked up the familiar sound of vampires heading her way. There were three of them and they were moving so quickly she knew it had to be urgent. Sakura seemed to have picked up the sound as well because her eyes were focused to the southeast of the forest as she tried to spot the intruders. Only her parents and a few elite vampire knights knew the location of Tsunade's training hideaway. Both women braced themselves for battle as they shifted into their crouches that they used during training.

"I'm ready" Sakura hissed

"As am I"

Elongating their teeth and claws both of their wings were spread out wide and threateningly behind them as they prepared themselves for battle. But once the three vampires breached the edge of the forest trees Sakura and Tsunade were greeted with the familiar sight of the black and blood red uniforms and faces covered in masks with different animals on each masked face. Once they were 10 feet away from the two battle prepared females they stopped abruptly.

"Announce yourselves!" Sakura hissed refusing to drop her guard

Each of the three vampires took off their masks in perfect sync and bowed deeply but their faces revealed a great sadness as well as their postures which sagged a little in defeat. Once they recognized the faces of Gai, Kurenai and Asuma they lowered their guards, pulling their wings into their backs and losing the fangs as well as the claws.

"I do apologize to you all but, I can never be too careful" Sakura bowed apologetically

Tsunade was not deceived by the formalities once she sensed the tension in the air and saw their slightly slumped postures.

"What happened" Tsunade snapped fighting to keep herself under control

"Tsunade-sama...Sakura-hime...the Haruno family was murdered last night" Kurenai whispered lowly fighting to keep her emotions in check

"What!" Sakura screeched angrily

"How" Tsunade whispered shaking in grief

"Orochimaru. He tried to take over the kingdom. We fought them as hard as we could but they were slaughtered in the attempt to protect the kingdom. We drove them out but the Haruno's were killed. No matter how much we tried to keep them off the front lines they wouldn't be stopped...they just wouldn't let us protect them!" Asuma trailed off turning his head angrily to the side

"They wouldn't be my family if they did" Tsunade smiled sadly letting the tears run down her face "Where is Orochimaru?"

"In hiding. We believe we drove him underground with the last of his few survivors" Gai answered dutifully

"I want him found and brought to me. I want to personally see to it that his head is mounted on my wall" Sakura sneered with her fangs bared angrily, her eyes bleeding red

"Of course Sakura-denka" Asuma bowed

"_Don't you dare_" Sakura hissed throwing him a hateful glare

"But your highness-"

Gai-san if you dare call me that I will kill you myself!" Sakura sneered "I wish to go to my kingdom tomorrow morning and bury my parents. Tonight I wish to be left to my quarters"

Without another word Sakura turned on her heels and stormed into the house, slamming the door behind her with enough force to shake the entire foundation. The knights looked at Tsunade for guidance but she only shook her head sadly.

"Why hasn't she cried? Her mother and father were just murdered" Kurenai asked confused

"Sakura will not cry in front of anyone. That was not anger you saw and that was not a threat to be taken lightly either. She is in pain, real pain and will only grieve in solitude. I have not seen my niece cry since she was a baby and she will not shed tears in front of anyone. You may stay in the house but be warned, you will keep your distance if you don't wish to die tonight. And do not call her queen. She is not ready to hear nor accept it. You have my leave to do as you please until dawn. Do not be late my niece will not wait for you" Tsuande whispered fighting her own breakdown

The knights nodded and sought refuge in the forest for a few hours to let their new queen calm down. Anyone that knew Sakura Haruno knew that her temper was short and nothing to be trifled with. Tsunade quickly made her way to her bedroom and threw her body down on her bed to let her tears flow freely. The only family she had, was gone.

Sakura may have walked inside the house but she couldn't bring herself to sit still lest it just make her truly let the knowledge that her mother and father had been killed and she wasn't there to fight alongside them. They were strongest as a unit and she failed to be there when they needed her most. A red haze took over her vision and she blindly ran through the thick forest completely demolishing trees along the way without pause. Raw power coursed through her veins as her emotions ruled her. If there was one thing that everyone knew of Princess Sakura it was this, her emotions were the true source of her power and the more volatile they got the stronger she became causing her to become an unstoppable force of nature. This is why when Gai and Asuma trailed her to make sure she was safe, they kept a very large and safe distance from her. She needed her privacy but they would be around if she needed them.

Sakura's mind was so far gone the last thing that she paid attention to was her surroundings which is why she failed to notice her knights tailing her. Her wings were prominent as were her fangs and sharpened claws as she slashed through every creature and piece of foliage in her path, staining the entire forest with blood and debris. For hours she clobbered everything in her path until her body started to wane down on her and she fell to her knees with her arms on the forest floor in front of her holding up her small frame for support and even they trembled weakly. Panting, with sweat falling off the tips of her bangs and rolling down her face her entire body started to shake in pain. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Sakura Haruno-now Queen of the Vampires broke down like she never had in her life.

Her hands pushed down onto the earth creating a giant crater beneath both of her soft hands as she lost control of her emotions. With her bangs falling over her eyes as she held her head down, the tears started to drip onto the ground in between the two craters she created mixing with the sweat on her face. As she finally let go she let out a strangled sob and hiccupped loudly trying to catch her breath as the hot tears pooled in her eyes and spilled down her face uncontrollably. Throwing her head back to the heavens she let out a wail of agony and yanked painfully on her hair with demented and anguished wails of pain letting the tears flow freely down her face.

Gai and Asuma both turned their heads away from the sight not wanting to see their Princess...scratch that...their Queen in such pain and know there was nothing they could do about it. They were intruding on a private moment and they could feel the pain she radiated because Sakura's emotions were so powerful no matter what she was feeling it clouded wherever she was like a thick fog and it weighed upon them heavily. They were loyal knights and adored their King and Queen and were faithful to them with every fiber of their being they were always fair to them and the vampires all over the world, but they would never understand the pain that Sakura was going through. All they could do was keep an eye on her far afar and make sure that no harm came to her as well. She was all they had left and would make sure that nothing ever got close enough to hurt her.

After hours of crying until she was gasping for air and fighting consciousness, Sakura finally collapsed on the ground and was grateful when sleep overcame her. At least in her dreams her parents were alive and well. She would have to face their dead faces and bury them for good tomorrow and she had to prepare her emotions and get them in check for the sake of her people. All she knew was one thing: This meant war!

Sakura sighed sadly but sat up and removed her shirt, shorts and shoes throwing them messily onto the floor not feeling like picking them up and folding them correctly. After burying herself under the thick covers and burrowing under her mountains of pillows she let out a moan of pain before letting herself fall asleep.

Kakashi let out a woeful sigh from his perch on the branch of the large oak that stood beside the windows of Sakura's room. He saw her from the moment she decided to hunt up, to when she lost herself in her memories of her parents and covered herself to go to sleep. He knew she was hurting but he watched her from a distance knowing that Sakura was strong beyond his expectations and to interfere only meant getting in the way. It went against all the training that he had been through at the academy when he had been specifically chosen as Sakura's personal body guard and head of the Knights of the Kingdom but he knew Sakura better than anyone else ever had and so when he saw her nearing her emotional break he knew it was best to leave her be, because if he interfered instead of redirecting her emotions and pushing them away she would break.

Tsunade had briefed him after her first day that he was to be reinstated as her personal guard and she briefed him on her 100 years away from him including her training (that she knew of) and the story of how she responded to her parent's death. Kakashi couldn't be more proud of her in all that she had learned even without him but he was deeply saddened that he missed so much if her life and the most traumatic parts of it at that. She _always_ ran to him when she was afraid or hurting and he couldn't be there for her when she truly needed him the most and when he finally did get to see her she was a fully grown and mature woman that he could admit without feeling any remorse, was drop dead gorgeous and damn near gave him a nose bleed whenever she was close. He almost died when she sat her curvy body in his lap on that first day she waltzed into his classroom.

Now that he was positive she was asleep he leaned back on the branch laying flat on his back to gaze up at the night sky. He could smell the rain coming soon and knew he needed to get out of her within minutes if he wanted to avoid the rain pouring down on him. With a deep sigh he leapt off the branch, landing smoothly near the entrance of the east wing of the school and made his way to his own room. Sakura loved the rain but was absolutely terrified of thunderstorms and he fondly remembered how when she was still small enough to cradle in his arms, she would dash so quickly into his room at the first crack of thunder and curl up onto his chest with her face buried in his neck whimpering in fright. He secretly wished she was still afraid of them but knew that she was too strong now to be scared of something as trivial as a thunderstorm.

Once he reached his room he slipped off his mask and dumped it on his bedside table before running a hand over his entire face; trying to rid his mind of the perverted thoughts he had of his ward but her undeniable beauty made it so damned hard! Sleep was what he needed to get his mind back together. He was just tired since he'd been up for an entire 82 hours making sure that the grounds and Sakura were completely and utterly safe. Stripping off his red turtleneck and black slacks he folded them neatly before placing them in his dirty clothes hamper, depositing his shoes right underneath his bed. Clad in only his black boxers he climbed underneath his covers with his arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling willing himself to go to sleep. It didn't take long for sleep to find him either.

CRACK! BOOM! CRASH!

Sakura sat up in her bed looking around wildly as her heart thumped in her chest in fear. She was damn near 200 years old and something as trivial as a thunderstorm still scared her out of her wits. This was one of those childhood fears she didn't have time to deal with and so it still plagued her as an adult.

"This is preposterous! I can sleep through this night and ignore that stupid thunder!" Sakura fumed angrily

She folded her arms defiantly across her chest and leaned against the headboard with a grimace on her face.

"I can do this" She repeated in a mantra and over again to convince herself

CRASH! BOOM! CRACK!

"No I cannot!" She wailed in fear as she bolted for the door

Not paying heed to the fact that she was only wearing her undergarments she dashed through the halls with her nose to the wind with one destination in mind. Once she reached the door with the scent she was looking for all over it she turned the surprisingly unlocked knob, throwing the door open and dashing straight for the bed. Once she hopped onto it she was greeted with a deep 'oof' but she ignored it and climbed under the covers clutching the other's body close to her and burying her face deep in the soft gravity defying hair.

Needless to say Kakashi was shocked to be knocked awake by someone jumping on top of him and burying themselves under his thick blankets and deep into his hair. The strong drip around his torso had him furrowing his brows in pain but it was the whimpering that caught his attention and than...the smell hit him. Sakura Haruno was in his bed and clutching him to her for dear life. What a horrible time to be wearing nothing but boxers! Her scent was absolutely intoxicating and her supple and curvy body pressed so provocatively against his had him using all his focus on keeping his blood from rushing southward. Looking down he could see the top of her vibrant hair trembling as she shook in fear.

CRASH! CRACK! BOOM!

And that was when it hit him; thunderstorms. She was still utterly petrified of thunderstorms and in her haste to find comfort she sought the only scent she was familiar with that comforted her...his. The thought secretly brought him satisfaction in a quite a few different ways, some that he wasn't at liberty to admit.

"Sakura it's alright I'm here. There's no need to be afraid. Shhhh look at me" He cooed softly tilting her head up to look in her eyes

Big mistake. Her beautiful neon green eyes were wide and fearful and he felt as if they were looking into his soul and seeing every single last perverted thought he ever had, including the ones he had of her. Her eyes always took his breath away and he had to shake his head mentally to clear his mind. Her full pink lips were parted as she took deep breaths to try and calm herself and her bodacious chest rising and falling quickly up against his did nothing to help him calm himself down. Damn her parents for their amazing genes!

"Nothing can hurt you while you're with me ok? Ignore it. I'll protect you. Now go to sleep alright?" He coaxed brushing stray strands of hair out of her face

"Can you hold me like you used to?" She whispered pleadingly her eyes still wide in fear

"Of course"

She crawled completely on top of him with her legs bent on either side of his torso (her thighs pressed tightly against his ribs) to accommodate her new height difference to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into the crook of his neck using his smell to calm her down like it always did when she was small. Even with the thunder crashing in the background she could ignore it because his deep, sexy humming and his hand stroking her back up and down soothingly kept her distracted.

This may have been calming for Sakura but it was driving Kakashi absolutely insane. The fact that she was in her underwear was making this so much harder for him. She wore the skimpiest bright blue lacy bra and matching boy-shorts that he felt her nipples through the thin fabric brushing against his chest with each breath she took. After her breathing and heart rate slowed down he was sure she was asleep and so started to drift off himself until she slowly slid her arms from around his neck and propped them onto his chest, bringing her face directly in front of his. She was going to be the death of him. The look she gave him was so innocent and cute that he didn't know if he wanted to pinch her cheeks or flip her beneath him and bury himself to the hilt inside of her. She was gazing at him with a small smile on her lips before she brought her small hand up and placed it gently on the side of his face.

"I've never seen your entire face before Kakashi-kun" she smiled showing her pearly whites

"And quite frankly I've never seen your adult body before so I think this makes us even"

"You're very handsome Kakashi-kun" she whispered huskily running her thumb over his bottom lip

What was she doing? Was she trying to turn him on? And there was the hard-on. He prayed to every God up there to either get rid of it or hope that she didn't notice it.

"And you're very beautiful Sakura-denka"

"Please don't call me that Kakashi-kun. You're the closest friend I've ever had I don't want you treating me any different" she shivered

"My apologies Sakura-chan" He whispered huskily as she leaned closer to him

"Why do you hide such a handsome face. If I had known..." she trailed off

"I am your personal guard. No one should ever see my entire face apart from you" he whispered back

He was fighting every urge in him to close the distance between them and claim her lips as his own. He had to get her back to her room because at the end of the day, bodyguard or not, he was a man and he had needs and Sakura was PERFECTION of the female anatomy.

"While you are alone with me I wish to always see your entire face. It does something to me that I do not want to stop. These feelings are new and I do not wish for them to go away quite so soon" she admitted shyly running her nails down his chest

As Sakura appraised Kakashi she noticed quite a few things to grasp her attention. His chest was perfectly sculpted and he had battle scars that littered it like sexy tattoos of teeth and fangs here and there that only added to his appeal. Sakura did not like perfection because it was something that she knew everyone strived for and no one achieved; it was the road to perfection that she admired and the battle scars that she admired, the hard work and stories that the scars contained. That...was perfection. Tilting her head slightly upwards she looked at his almost flawless face save for the long scar over his left eye that he got while protecting her so many decades ago. Gingerly, she reached her small right hand and traced it slowly causing him close that eye and sigh in content. While his eyes were closed she continued to study his face even more thoroughly with his guard dropped and she loved every line on his face. His face was angular and the planes were smooth and flawless. His pointed nose, chiseled and hairless jaw that showed the stubble from him constantly shaving it, his pink lips that had the bottom one bigger than the top. His tongue darted out and quickly coated the top of it with a thin sheen of saliva.

Looking at him made something in her belly clench it had never had when she was still a pre-pubescent adolescent under his care. She was a woman now but she had never had a moment's pause in her life to experience these feelings and they almost had her panting as she squirmed on top of him with a need she never knew existed within her. The fire in her belly had every part of her never wanting to stop touching him because his skin was burning her fingertips and sending signals down to her most private areas of her body. She couldn't ignore the tightening of her nipples or the throbbing between her legs. Her pink plump lips parted and her breath came out in shallow pants as her eye lids dropped to hood her now darkened eyes partway.

Kakashi noticed the change in her breathing and felt the heat emanating from her small body. He could feel her hardened nipples scraping against his chest and smell her arousal. Holy hell was he in it now. His dark grey eyes snapped open and locked with the most seductive look he'd seen on a woman in all his years on this Earth. The way she looked at him pulled at a deep carnal desire he had buried deep within him for decades and she was lighting that flame all over again. Dammit! These human desires were going to drive him into an early grave.

"_Sakura-chan_" he warned huskily brushing her bangs out of her face

"_Kakashi-kun_" she moaned squirming against him

"Shit" he mumbled as his arousal showed itself again

She let out a low mewl of pleasure and wound her arousal up against his causing him to throw his head back into his pillow and groan.

"Sakura-chan don't do this" He begged

"Please" she moaned continuing to roll her hips

She placed her hand on the side of his face and forced him to look at her. He saw her face covered in a thin sheen of sweat as she panted and her pupils had become dilated. Her eyes fully closed and she quickly closed the distance between them allowing Kakashi to taste her cherry lips. His eyes flew open in shock but she would not allow him to pull away as her other hand gripped the back of his head, twirling her fingers in the silky strands to keep him close to her. As his eyes closed in defeat he wound his arms tightly around her, prompting her to let out a moan of appreciation at his tight embrace as he kissed her back. Could he bring himself to stop?


End file.
